The present invention relates to a kinetic perimeter, an operational method of a kinetic perimeter, a program for realizing a kinetic perimeter, and a computer-readable recorded medium.
The following are known as previous perimeters: Goldmann perimeter of 510 model [1945], 940 model [1967]; Tubinger perimeter [1957]; Octopus perimeter [1976]. (see, for example, the nonpatent literature 1.)
The explanation of previous perimeters: Goldmann perimeter is the first brightness perimeter, adopting manual method of simultaneous recording, with 4 to 60 degrees of brightness of the visual target and 6 types of visual angle of the visual target, capable of examining visual field of visual angle, and with adjustability of its background brightness. The shortcoming is that it fails to examine the central region within 5 degrees;
Tubinger perimeter [1957] is the first practical, static perimeter, capable of examining the kinetic visual field and the visual field of color, flicker, and etc., adopting manual method of simultaneous recording, with 80 degrees of brightness of the visual target and 100 degrees of brightness of the fixation image and 5 kinds of color and 6 degrees of background brightness, and capable of examining the central and eccentric vision. Its shortcoming is in the difficulty of controlling the visual target movement, and of adjusting the visual target, fixation image, and background illumination lamp;
Octopus perimeter [1976] is the world's first fully automated, static perimeter.    Nonpatent literature 1: “The latest comprehensive dictionary of medical science”, Ishiyaku Publishers Inc., 1987, 1990.
There are some instances where a subject feels burdensome in the task of keeping gazing at the fixation image whose position is unchanged over the lengthy visual field examination of previous perimeters, since it causes visual function adaptation, etc.
The operational aspects of the fixation image display control and the visual target display control by the previous perimeters are very monotonous for subjects.
Since the visual field examinations by previous perimeters are very monotonous, there is the high possibility of erroneous responses made by the subjects due to habituation, etc.
The shapes of scotoma and blind spot detected by previous perimeters are very rough, and there exists the considerable discrepancy between the chart resulted from the visual field examination by a previous perimeter and the real shapes of scotoma and blind spot true to the subject.
It is because of relying on previous perimeters that the early detection of visual defects has been failing.
The aim of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a kinetic perimeter reducing the monotony seen in previous perimeters of the display control aspects of the fixation image and the visual target.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a kinetic perimeter reducing the monotony for subjects seen in the previous examinations of visual field.
The aim of the present invention is also to provide a kinetic perimeter capable of reflecting, in much greater detail, the shapes of scotoma and blind spot true to a subject into the image obtained by the examination.